These Stories of Ours
by Tsunderes and Cats
Summary: A collection of Kanokido stories. Main characters will generally be Kano and Kido. Special guests may or may not be included. Genres will vary and will be stated at the beginning.
1. Kanokido Week Day 1: Date Firsts

Kanokido Week - Day 1- Date/Firsts

Genre: Humor/Romance

Quick Summary: Kido lost a bet and in return has to attend a date.

* * *

Their first date. Simple right? Next Friday, park, picnic, and his last text said to meet at 2PM.

Of course, she had just lost a bet. She had bet that he couldn't hold a job for a month. Kano had bet with a date. He was happy to accept it. if he could get a date with Kido for a month of work, that was good enough for him.

His first love, his first date. He had been hypnotized by her for a long time. He was just joking when he said he would take up a month of work for a date. But she had accepted the challenge, she insisted it was because he'd finally earn something or be worth something. Either way, he couldn't remember, he was too stunned to listen. Before he had asked if she would ever go a second date with him. She responded with a shrug. "Let's just see how the first one goes." She said this while pulling up the collar of her jacket, to muffle her response. But Kano had heard it all.

Now standing at the front gate of the park where they were supposed to meet, Kido gave an audible sigh. "He's late." She thought it over, maybe two o clock was a little too late for him. Maybe he stayed out late and overslept. Maybe he wasn't able to sleep due to excitement. Either way, it didn't change the fact that he was absent. Picking a park bench to rest on, she contemplated why she even agreed to come anyway.

There she was, seated on a dark brown park bench with a dark purple jacket, a light colored blouse underneath. A rare occasion in which she had not worn her purple hoodie with the old ipod design on it. Even more rare than that, she was wearing a skirt. By Kano's conditions, the date wouldn't count if she had not been wearing a skirt. He even handpicked one for her. In her hands, laid a picnic basket, with snacks and drinks for the both of them, enough to last them about an hour. Kido thought about how neither Kano or Seto had gotten sick of her cooking already.

At two thirty, Kido swore she felt a raindrop on her nose.

Fifteen minutes later it began pouring.

At three o clock, Kano had appeared behind her with an umbrella. And like any other day, Kano smiled at her and his smile was returned with a cold glare. "Ahh, how scary.." Kano muttered, looking away from Kido and he held the umbrella towards her.

"You're an hour late." She said, taking the umbrella and handing him the picnic basket. "You didn't even bother to brush your hair." She frowned. "What were you doing?" With each question she sounded even angrier.

Kano stepped away slightly. "Ah...Nothing that important..I just got a few things that's all! I planned to be here on time, but it was a little crowded.." He took the basket from her and dug through it, " Ahh..it seems Kido did some preparations herself!" He smiled.

Kido had looked away from him and said a muffled, "I just knew you wouldn't bring anything.."

"Ahh...I could have said something like, " He took her attention when he flashed a grin and stood several inches from her face. " 'I knew you would do that, I know Kido so well.' " As soon as Kano had deactivated his ability Kido gave a frown that said 'Even on a date?' but he soon diverted her attention to the plastic bag hanging on his elbow.

She read the inscription on the bag and then she gave a great sigh. "...You got that from the mart down the street!" She grumbled, seeing the receipt slipping out the bag. "You're really lame, aren't you?" Her frown deepened. "You come here with the same clothes you wear everyday, without washing it!" Kano was about to interject but she just went on. "And then you show up with cheap sushi from some gas station mart, Seto got food poisoning from one once, don't you remember?" She closed her eyes in frustration and pressed a hand to her head. "I even bothered to dress up for you and this is how you treat me?"

"Kido..." He felt like a child being abused by a teacher. But he couldn't deny that he had done exactly that and he had absolutely no reason why he couldn't have just thrown something nice together for her. But of course, he was clueless with these kinds of things. There he was, standing in the rain with a picnic basket, a plastic bag on his elbow and an umbrella on his free hand. His first date with his first love, a disaster. He was a disaster. Kido had been standing in the pouring rain waiting for him.

"I'm sorry." Kano said, looking at his feet. "This was all my fault. I forgot to check the weather, I stood up all night worrying and then woke up too late to make something decent.."

He had stared at his feet so he didn't notice when she looked at him sympathetically and furrowed her eyebrows. "It's alright." She said quietly. "..I'm just..glad you showed."

Kano rose his head after that with a great silly grin that brought a blush to both of their faces. "Thank you!" Kano could feel his heart pounding at the back of his chest as he looked at her. "I'm glad you're here too." He said with a smile.

"You're an idiot." Kido gave a light smile. The same smile that he had always loved.

"We should eat at the base." Kano gave a lighthearted chuckle.

* * *

Forgive me for being so bad with updating stories. I will do one more story for day four, angst. My specialty. Ah. I love angst.

For the rest of them I will draw. Please visit my art blog for it. I have gotten a lot better. My art blog is pitpat-tictac tumblr.

Ps. My art is better than my writing. (In my opinion.)

I actually knew a guy who got food poisoning from gas station mart sushi. One of the Japanese students (they were just coming in for the day and they gave us gifts) gave it to him because they were partners for the trip. He had to go to the hospital.

Also, I want to update cameraman after I get through with kanokido week. Forgive me. Art show is coming up and I have to submit more things. Latest cameraman update will be June.


	2. Kanokido Week Day 4: Angst

Day 4 Angst.

Feelings

Characters: Kano and Kido

Word Count: 1,455

Summary: Kido doesn't feel the same.

* * *

Kano had loved Kido since they were kids. And he never stopped loving her.

Even when he was in trouble and she would get mad at him, there was never a moment when he had stopped loving her.

He had always loved her when she smiled, especially when it was gentle and soft. When she got flustered, her fists would clench up nervously, she would avoid eye contact and she would stutter. Those, where the moments when Kano wanted to say, "I love you." the most.

Kido was troublesome for sure, of course, he was even worse. Kano definitely thought it had to be true love when he thought about how Kido had not gone insane from his tricks. If it was for Kido, Kano would do anything. Kano had hopelessly depended on Kido in the days of his troubles. She and Seto were the only ones who would ever be able to understand him. Kano was a maze and Kido was the only one able to pass through without cheating.

In his later years, Kano had begun to rely on his childhood friend for everything. Now living with her alone, with the occasional Mary, he felt as if he could finally tell her his feelings. But he didn't. Every time that they spent alone with each other, he never got to it. Kano felt like the girls in middle school had always interpreted him to be a popular guy who was able to slip compliments from the farthest reaches of the earth and instantly sweep a girl off of her feet.

But Kano was a coward. He was a coward who couldn't go through one day without lying. Jealousy poured through him, with his ability, he could look as attractive as he wanted, to even change his gender. But that ever changed the fact that Kano was a lying cheater. No matter what he thought of himself, in the back of his head, there would always be a voice that said that he was trash.

And he believed it. But as long as Kido was there for him, he didn't care if he was the lowest ant in the world. If Kido was there supporting him through the way, if Kido had loved him as he loved her then-

But she did not love him.

Kido, was Kano's world. Kano, was not.

Kido was a fleeting dream, never to be sought after.

* * *

Kido knew this. Of Kano's love for her. However, she couldn't bring herself to return his feelings. Because she simply didn't feel the same for him. And every time Kano would smile at her, his true, genuine smile, she couldn't help feel a tinge of guilt for him. Because he had been such a fool to fall for her. Kido had waited for the day when Kano would say those dreaded words. For the day when he was able to collect his confidence, because she would have to destroy it. She couldn't lie to him.

You can't lie to the master of liars.

Kido had wished for his love to be fake. Because not matter if he loved her or not, Kido still cared about Kano. And Kido didn't want to hurt him more than the world has already broken him.

No matter what, Kano was still, Kano. Her childhood friend. But not her lover.

And when that day came when Kano's hopes and dreams would be shattered, Kido remained surprised by him.

It was on a rainy Thursday when he had purposefully left behind his umbrella so he could make way into hers. When they had stopped by the bus stop is when he said in a quiet, but audible voice.

"I love you."

The words simply fell out of his mouth. Kido was caught off guard. Kido stared at him for a few seconds waiting for his response. But Kano had remained silent and staring forward, avoiding eye contact. His eyes shone a bright red that reflected in the raindrops around him. Kano had his hands clenched beside him and he had held his breath.

"I.." She began, bracing herself, "I don't," She saw him inhale, as if preparing for tears to come running down. "Kano, I..I'm sorry, I don't," She had to look away from him, this wasn't the same to when she avoid eye contact from embarrassment. She looked away in guilt. "I don't feel the same."

And then the strangest thing happened, Kano laughed. _He laughed. _It was a strange laugh, that had only showed itself to her once. When he was on the brink of tears. Kano could hide his appearance, but he couldn't hide how his voice shook and quivered.

"That was joke Kido-" He had said. But Kido knew that the real Kano had loved her. "You should have seen your face!" He continued to laugh. Kido merely held a frown as he continued.

In any other time, Kido would have already landed a punch and Kano would be leaning over a wall with a stupid smile on his face. But Kano laughed for several minutes but then abruptly stopped. He simply stopped. He closed his mouth and stood still. "That was a good joke wasn't it?"

Kido didn't answer.

The ride back home, Kano had acted nothing had happened, he continued his usual jabs and his fake laughter. Kido remained silent, afraid to say anything. She knew that Kano was just looking for a way to escape the truth. The rest of the day, he continued to lie, each one of his words, smiles and movements brought guilt to rain down on her.

It was only after he showered and retreated to his room that Kido had overheard his muffled cries and screams. It began with a shaky laughter as he fell upon his bed. As the laughter mellowed out, tears fell out of his eyes because he had realized that she had not loved him.

* * *

And every day after that was awful and awkward, now stuck living in the same apartment alone with the occasional Mary, Kano felt a constant ache in his heart. And he felt heart grow uglier as he began to question his love.

"Kido, do you like someone?"

The question had come out of the blue, just as his confession did. But this time, they were alone on opposite ends of the couch and he had been browsing on his phone.

Kido frowned and said a quiet, "No".

Kano wanted to desperately ask, 'Then, why don't you like me?', but he knew that was not how it worked. He loved Kido because she was Kido, not because she was available.

He knew that, no matter how much he loved her, Kido would most likely, never love him.

But instead of moving on, Kano's jealousy and hate only grew. He grew irritated whenever anyone would talk to her, but of course, this was never visible through anyone but Kido.

She was only able to see through him because she had spent so much time with him, nothing more. However, Kano was still a maze to her. She have gone through the maze several times, but she would never be able to explore all of it. Kido knew that no matter how much she understood him, she never be able to know all of him. Kano would always remain a mystery.

"Will you ever love me?" Was the question that fell out of his mouth while they both waited for their dinner to finish. This time, Kano had stared into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

Kido kept her frown as she stared into his eyes, she looked down, her gaze falling down to his feet. She opened her mouth to speak slowly. "I don't think I ever will."

Kano laughed his sad laugh, this time, his eyes filled with tears. He opened his eyes to reveal his yellow pupils. "Just as I thought." He smiled, "Just in case you ever change your mind, I will always love you."

* * *

I may or may not write for tomorrow's and the day after. I will definitely draw for the last day.

I don't know why isn't letting me use anything other than the horizontal line break. I would much rather just use my original lines as a break.

I also wanted to space it out a lot more but alright it's not like I wanted to give my readers a break to think or anything.


End file.
